


A Long Lost Love

by crypticgrayson



Category: Red Dead Redemption, Red Dead Redemption 2
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Violence, Western
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-10 22:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17434532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crypticgrayson/pseuds/crypticgrayson
Summary: Jane hears of her old friends, the van der Linde Gang coming back in town after being seperated from them for nine long years. She decides to leave her boring farm life behind and join them once again on a big adventure.





	1. Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all!  
> The story will follow the game freely, so don’t continue reading if you haven’t finished the game!  
> yeehawsimulator on tumblr~

“Always yours, Jane” She finished, lifting her pen from the paper as she took in a deep breath, staring at the words under the candle flame besides her. 

Jane placed her hands on the wooden desk to stand up, folding the letter in half and putting it in her satchel. Jane exited the farmhouse she had lived in after getting seperated from Dutch’s gang 9 years ago, Arthur forcing her to stay behind when they went on what he assumed to be a suicide mission. Jane had always thought him and the rest of Dutch’s gang to be dead after that day, but hearing a few girls in the saloon talking about them a few days back, made her realise she had been living a lie these past nine years. Jane had to bring up the courage to actually write the letter she was now on her way to delivering to the post office, climbing on her horse; Florence to ride there. Her shaking hands handed over the letter to the courier, knowing damn well to not expect a reply but she would sure as hell give it a shot. 

“I’ll try to get it there as soon as possible ma’am” “Thanks mister” Jane told the man with a short nod before walking out the post office.

Living on a farm as if she had a normal life just wasn’t her way of doing things, she had proved that in her time spent with Dutch. Valentine wasn’t exactly what you’d call an exciting town to live in either, the only happenings being an escaped cow at most. 

Jane looked up at the moon that had illuminated the muddy streets below her horse, riding back to the farmhouse she had inherited from her parents after they were killed.

Jane had woken up early the next morning, tending to the other horses and sheep she kept at the farm. It was enough to make a small living and have decent food on the table, nothing exciting but at least she was still alive. 

After finishing brushing her last horse Jane went back inside, the sun already starting to set again. She made a cup of coffee for herself and grabbed a book from the shelf, sitting down at the dining table to spent her night calmly reading, until a knock on the door interrupted her plans.

She looked at the pistol laying on the counter next to the door, always having to make sure it was there before opening it. She straightened out her long skirt and rolled up the sleeves of her blouse before walking to the door, opening it slightly to see who was dumb enough to knock at her door.

“I-I’m sorry it’s this late, but I ah.. I had to see you as soon as I received this letter” Arthur spoke as he stared at his feet, Jane quickly opening the door completely as she still had her pistol clutched in her right hand.

“I quite frankly didn’t expect you to actually show” Jane replied as she had the gun pointed at him, Arthur quickly backing up against the railing on the porch once he noticed the gun in her hand. Jane fired at the bottle sitting on a fence behind him, huffing at the man in front of her. 

“You’d truly think I’d ask ya to come over only to shoot you?” “You’re still as good of a shot as I remember” Arthur spoke with a soft laugh as he lowered his hands again.

Jane sighed deeply as she looked up into his eyes, he had clearly gotten older, but still looked so much the same as when they still were together. 

“Jane, I- I don’t know where to start”

Arthur took off his hat and placed it on the railing, lowering his arms besides him as a sad expression formed on his face.

“That’s the only thing you have to say after abandoning me for nine years?” “I never abandoned you-!” 

“Yeah yeah, I’ve already heard it, you were trying to protect me and all that bullcrap. Why didn’t you ever bother to search for me Arthur? I told you about this farm and I.. God, I never stopped waiting for you” 

“I didn’t want you to get yourself killed over us fools, and back then you would do it in a heartbeat. I’d rather not have you but know you’re safe than having to bury you for being too brave again” 

Jane felt her eyes burning as her fingernails dug deeper into the skin of her palm, shaking her head which made the tears roll down her cheeks.

“I didn’t ask you to come over here only for you to be making excuses Arthur” “I know Jane, I goddamn know and had to live with it the past years” “So did I” Jane replied, making Arthur furrow his brows as he averted his gaze to the wooden planks of her porch.

“I just don’t know how to make it right goddammit. You know that if I could I would’ve ran away with you back then, god I still think about it time to time” “I never expected you to betray Dutch like that Arthur, I still don’t. But can’t you realize you made me do exactly that? I was as much of a member of the camp as you were. And I was young and dumb enough to blindly follow everything you told me to do like a fuckin’ lap dog” 

“I’m coming with you, let me pack my bags” “Jane-“ “Don’t even think about trying to stop me, it’s a wasted effort. Come in, it’s cold out” Jane stoically told him, a deep breath escaping Arthur as he followed her inside. 

“I’ve been living in hell the past nine years, I’d rather die being with all of you tomorrow than live another 30 years on this goddamned farm Arthur” Jane spoke as she packed her guns and a few spare clothes, entering her bedroom to change into a pair of pants. 

“There isn’t anything that I can do to stop you is there?” Arthur sighed as she entered the main room of the farmhouse again, a packed bag slung around her shoulder. She shook her head and walked past him to grab the keys from the wall, motioning her head for Arthur to walk out the front door, Jane following behind and locking it behind them. 

“Can we head through town first? I want to give the keys to a good friend of mine” “‘Course, lead the way” 

Arthur retrieved his hat and followed her to her horse, taking the bag from her hands so Jane could mount on easily. He secured it on the back of her saddle before walking over to his own, “Come on boy” He muttered, patting the horse before following Jane into town. 

He looked at her entering the saloon, moving his horse forwards a bit to see her hugging what he assumed to be her friend, handing over the keys afterwards.

Arthur sighed as he ran his fingers over the scarred knuckles of his other hand, his mind racing wildly about seeing the love of his life again, the same woman he tried to forget about all these years, and there she was back in his life again in the matter of a day. 

“Done, she deserves it more than any other person I know of” Jane spoke as she mounted her horse again, Arthur laughing at himself before riding up next to her. 

“What?” “Nothing, just- just you” Arthur chuckled as he shook his head, signing for Jane to follow him. “Is the camp far away from here?” “What did Hosea call it again.. Horseshoe something” 

“Horseshoe overlook? You guys are that close to town? Bold move of Dutch” “You said it”

Jane ran her fingers through Florence’s mane, making Arthur smile at her, she always cared for the horses when they were done riding for the day. “Never lost your love for horses hm?” “Never will either, they’re such beautiful creatures” 

Arthur told her they’d take the next left, riding up a muddy path in the forest before the tents came into her view. Jane slowed Florence down before coming to a complete halt, seeing that Dutch and Hosea had been expecting her. “I told you you wouldn’t be able to stop her!” Dutch’s amused voice sounded, Arthur grabbing Jane’s bag off her horse, wanting to help her off next but she was already running over to Dutch to hug him tightly. 

“I’m so sorry I left” “Arthur didn’t give you a choice, it’s so good to see you” Dutch told her. Hosea pressed his hand on Arthur’s shoulder, the look on Hosea’s face already saying more than any words could. 

“I’m glad to finally be back, and to see you as well Hosea” Jane continued with a broad smile plastered on her face, Hosea taking her into a tight hug. “You’ve grown quite a bit since we’ve last seen you” “Ain’t even been here for a minute and I’m already being insulted-“ 

“Jane?!” Another familiar voice sounded, turning her head to see John walking over to her, taking her into a tight hug as well. “Hey there greasy cowboy” 

“God it finally feels as if we’re complete again” Dutch spoke, his hand firm on her shoulder. “I’ll take your bag to my lodging, I can set up a bed for you there if that’s okay” Arthur softly spoke, Jane nodding her head. “Thanks”

“Everyone! We’re having a party tonight! There’s someone you all have to meet” Dutch yelled, a few heads popping out of tents since it was already dark out. 

Dutch introduced her to the other gang members, as they sat by the campfire. Jane’s gaze had wandered off to Arthur sitting alone on his bed, scribbling away in a notebook he apparently was still holding onto after all these years.

“She was the craziest out of all of us back then! Popped the poor man’s head off as if it was a melon” John spoke with a loud laugh, Jane shaking her head in embarrassment. “You’re giving me quite a reputation to uphold Marston” “I have no doubt you will”

“I think we should call it a night folks” “Thanks for being so welcoming, I promise I’ll make it worth something” Jane told the group, wishing everyone a goodnight. 

“You’re not one to miss a good night of drinks” 

Arthur huffed as he looked up at her, closing his notebook and laying it on a cupboard next to his bed. “I needed to clear my head, you have no idea what you do to me woman” He sighed as he let his the back of his head rest against the wagon of his lodging, Jane sitting down on the bed he had set up for her.

She took the hand he had resting on his knee, staring at his scarred fingers, which made Arthur flinch slightly. He wanted nothing more than to hold her against him and tell her he’d never leave her again, but he would never even think about actually doing so. 

“We should sleep, I’ll show you and the boys around Valentine tomorrow, heard there’s some good bounties at the sheriff's” Jane spoke as she took her hand off his, laying down on the unsturdy bed, her eyes focused on the night sky. It made her feel weirdly comfortable, sleeping out in the wilderness again like this.


	2. Bounty Hunting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!  
> No warnings for this chapter.  
> If you prefer to read a reader insert of this, visit my tumblr page~: yeehawsimulator

“Jane! You comin’ or what?!” John’s voice sounded, sending her sitting upright in a jolt before sighing deeply. “Jesus John! Can’t be any more subtle about waking a girl?” 

She heard him walk off with a laugh and noticed Arthur had already gotten up as well. Jane stretched her arms out, feeling her muscles warm up before standing up, making herself a cup of coffee, shielding her eyes from the rising sun. 

“I hope I didn’t wake you up” Arthur spoke as he sat down next to her, making Jane chuckle. “I had the pleasure of John waking me” “Well it’s either him or Dutch, still don’t know who’s louder” He laughed in response, scratching his cheek as he stared at the smoldering campfire.

 

“Charles, Javier and Sean right? You boys wanna head into Valentine with us? I can show you around” “It’d be a pleasure” Javier spoke as he stood up, the other two doing the same. “Ah those four ‘ave to come along as well aye? I was hoping we’d get some alone time with ya” Sean spoke as he looked at Arthur, Dutch, John and Hosea already on their horses. “I’m truly not as spectacular as the stories make me out to be” “I don’t believe a word of it” Sean laughed in response.

Arthur handed the reigns of Florence to Jane, patting the horse’s neck as Jane got on to her. “She’s beautiful, an arabian right?” “Yes she is, ‘ve had her for about 5 years now” She replied, smiling at the fondness in Arthur’s eyes as he eyed Florence. 

“I’ll ride ahead, you boys can follow me” Jane loudly stated as she made Florence go into a strut, riding through the same muddy path. “So you spent a lot of time with Dutch and the others back in the day?” Charles questioned as he rode up next to her, making Jane nod. “I was with them for three years, though it was only Dutch, Hosea, Arthur, John and a few others back then.” “What led them to take a woman in if I may ask? It surely was seen as even stranger a few years ago” “You can ask me anything, I ain’t offended easily. Dutch and Hosea found me after another gang attacked the farm me, my brother and my parents lived at. My brother had thankfully taught me to shoot well, which saved my life. I couldn’t save theirs though” Jane told him, making Charles sigh deeply. “I’m sorry that happened to you” 

“Aye, can you show me the saloon first? I need me a drink!” Sean shouted from further back, making Jane laugh. “Sure Irish man” She yelled back.

They reached Valentine not much later, Jane pointing out the saloon to Sean who rode off with Javier. “This here is the local bank, pretty well guarded on weekdays, but I’ve noticed guards were lacking on saturdays during the daytime” Jane spoke as she pointed at the building, hearing Dutch huff behind her. “Haven’t lost your touch even after all these years” “I’d be damned not to” 

“And the only other notable building would be the Sheriff's, usually will have some decent pay for a bounty. I’m up for doing one if one of you’ll come with?” Jane spoke with a grin, hearing Arthur sigh. “I’ll come” 

“Charles, will you come with Hosea and I? We’re gonna check out the bank” Dutch questioned, Charles nodding in return. “Good luck with the bounty” “Good luck with the bank” Jane told Dutch, hitching her horse in front of the jail. 

“Don’t worry ‘bout me, been doing some bounties in my spare time” She told Arthur, “Why doesn’t that surprise me”

“Ah miss Frye, it’s always a pleasure to see your face. Let me know there’ll be some work done, poster’s up at the usual spot” “Mornin’ sheriff” “Mornin’ to you sir” Arthur joined in, making the sheriff lift his brows. 

“Now who’s this?” “Arthur Morgan, friend of hers” “He’s good at what he does” Jane told the sheriff, taking the bounty poster from the wall.

Benedict Allbright, wanted alive. Has been selling a ‘miracle cure’ which contains harmful ingredients.

“Plenty of other folks been trying to get him, none have been successful” “Just have the 50 dollars ready, we’ll be right back with dear mister Allbright” Jane spoke as she opened the door, Arthur giving a nod to the sheriff before following her outside. 

“Too much confidence will cost a man his head, as wise Hosea always says” “First of all I ain’t a man. Sheriff won’t take me seriously if I don’t put up an act, but it pays well” Jane replied as she got up on her horse, cleaning her favorite rifle in case things did go south. 

“Can’t argue with that” Arthur chuckled, riding alongside Jane up to the mountains Allbright was seen last. 

“Jane I- uh, Don’t you think we should talk about everything that happened?” “Oh Arthur, please. Not now” “I don’t mean right now, when we have some alone time at camp perhaps” Arthur told her, making Jane let out a deep breath as she rubbed her forehead. “I ain’t even sure if I want to talk about it” 

Arthur looked away from her and tightened his grip on the leather reigns of his horse, trying to focus himself on the nature surrounding them. He just wanted everything to be like it used to be between the two of them, that he never left her behind on that job, or perhaps that he left together with her. She surely wasn’t returning the warm feelings to him, hell, she has every right not to, he thought to himself. 

“He should be around here, let’s hitch up and continue on foot” Jane spoke, which pulled Arthur from his train of thought. 

“You wanna take the lead?” “Oh no mister Morgan, you go right ahead, I’ll be right behind you” Jane chuckled, the two of them heading up the mountain path. 

“I see a campfire up there, must be him” Arthur softly spoke, seeing Allbright sitting by his campfire not much later, his back turned to them. “Sir! Sir can we ask you something? Have you seen mister Allbright perhaps? I was told he’d be ‘round here somewhere” Arthur spoke, Allbright almost falling face first in the campfire in shock. “Oh, oh no I haven’t!” “Ah that’s too bad, see, my wife’s mother is very sick, we heard he had a miracle cure-“ Arthur continued but Allbright quickly stood up, straightening his jacket before giving a short nod. “Well you have found him alright, it’s gonna cost the two of ya though”

“I’m sure it will” Arthur laughed, pulling out his revolver which made Allbright lift his hands in a split second. “Goddamned bounty hunters!” He yelled, taking a step back which almost made him fall off the cliff they were standing near. “Just calm down, we were told to bring you back alive” Jane joined in, grabbing Allbright’s jacket to pull him away from the edge. “Well, see, I-I.. You’ll never take me alive!” He suddenly shouted before letting himself fall off the cliff, into the river below. 

“Goddammit” Jane groaned, “Help! I-I have made a mistake!” Allbright’s voice sounded from below. “I’ll ride, you lasso the dumbass” Arthur spoke, mounting Allbright’s horse and Jane quickly getting up behind him, wrapping her left arm around Arthur’s waist as he moved the horse into a gallop down the mountain towards the river.

“Just a bit closer Arthur! I can almost reach him” Jane let go of him to ready her lasso, aiming it at the man drifting away in the water. She missed the first try when she almost lost her balance on the horse, making Arthur move a hand behind him to grab onto her jacket, keeping her in place. Jane aimed once again and thankfully managed to hit Allbright, tightening the rope as Arthur stopped the horse, Jane and him whistling for their own. 

“Here stow him on the back of mine, will save ya his bickering” Arthur spoke as Jane hogtied Allbright, lifting him on the back of Arthur’s horse afterwards.

“Your wife? Couldn’t have thought of anything else?” Jane huffed as they rode back to Valentine, making Arthur laugh. “What? You’d prefer I said you were my sister?” “No, that’d be weird”

“Can you two lovebirds shut up and get me to the jail already? I’d prefer that over listening to your bickering” “Oh shut up” The two of them replied at the same time, Jane chuckling as she continued, “Want me to throw ya back in the river old man?”

A while later they reached Valentine again, stopping their horses in front of the jail. “Will you take care of our dear friend here? I’ll go check on Dutch” “Sure, and Jane, we still make a great team” “We sure as hell do” Jane chuckled as she gave Arthur a short wave, walking over to the Saloon to see the rest of the gang members gathered.


	3. Night at the camp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all~  
> The only warnings for this chapter are: use of alcohol & violence (not related to each other)

“Ah there she is, how’d it go?” “Got the little fuck, Arthur’s dealing with the money” “Get him to do the boring work, aha” Sean laughed, making Jane throw him a nasty look. “Watch it irish man” 

“So what about the bank? Any good?” “Was just like you said, very well guarded at the moment, but it should be doable now that we have you back” Dutch replied. “We should wait it out until we wrapped up business here in Valentine, things can always go south so we should be able to leave immediately when it does” Hosea added.

“Well here’s a start of our great adventure into riches” Arthur’s voice sounded as he walked up to the table, smacking the fifty dollars down in front of Dutch. “Seems like we might be able to go to Tahiti after all” 

“You guys up for a round of poker?” Charles asked, everyone but Jane and John agreeing and leaving the table. 

“So, Abigail and Jack, a lot has happened since I was gone hm?” “Sure has, he’s a great kid but god, Abigail is going to end up killing me over the fact that I don’t spend enough time with him. She’s been saying Arthur’s been more of a father to the boy than I’ve ever been, and goddamn her for being right” “It ain’t a competition John, you’re his dad, no one else. I can already tell how much Jack loves ya by the way he looks at you, you just can’t see it yourself because you listen to Abigail too much. Arthur taking him fishing every once in a while doesn’t make him any better than you” Jane told him, making John sigh at the truth of her words. “Thanks Jane, I ah, I needed to hear that” 

“Shall we head back to camp? Wanna do some catching up with you, and those boys aren’t planning on leaving anytime soon” Dutch spoke as he walked over to Jane, John standing up as well. “Yeah sounds good, I’ll catch up with you outside” She replied, John and Dutching heading to their horses. 

“Hey Arthur!” “Oh you’re leavin’? Let me-“ “No it’s fine, stay, I’m going back with Dutch. Just don’t dare wake me up when you get back” She laughed before waving him off, pushing open the doors and getting up on her horse.

“John already went ahead” “I feel bad for him, he almost sounds like Arthur, the way he’s talking down about himself” Jane spoke as they rode out of town. “Abigail’s giving everyone a hard time at camp, but she’s even worse to John. Yet those two couldn’t live without each other.” Dutch told her, making Jane chuckle as she shook her head.

“So what about you and Arthur? Was a nasty situation he left you in” “What we had is long in the past Dutch, I ain’t sure I can even forgive him for what he did, even though I understand why he did it” “He never told me you lived on that farm, Hosea and I would’ve visited you as soon as we could” “I know” She sighed, running a hand through her hair as she readjusted herself on the saddle.

“But the gang, holy hell what a difference to when it was just the five of us doing some small jobs” “Yeah, we’ve come quite a long way. Seems like I inspire some faith into folk after all” “You already were good in that” Jane laughed as she got off her horse, hitching it before wishing Dutch a goodnight, heading off to speak with the girls.

“Oh there she is, the lady of the night” Tilly laughed as Jane joined them at their caravan. “Please don’t take anything they’ve said of me serious, you know how dramatic Dutch can be” Jane told them. “So how did y’all get joined up with the gang? Dutch never was one to put women in danger” She continued, listening to the stories all of them had to tell. “Hey, could we- could we talk alone for a moment? Want to ask ya somethin’” Sadie asked, the other girls too deep in conversation with each other to notice. “Of course, c’mon”

“I didn’t dare ask Dutch about this, cause I’ve only been with ‘em for a few weeks. But could I join you when you ride out sometime? Working here just ain’t for me.” “I.. I don’t know Sadie, Dutch only allows it because I’m as good with guns as any of ‘em” “Trust me I can handle myself, my husband and I always rode together until.. until those goddamn O’driscolls murdered him” 

Jane sighed as she averted her eyes from Sadie, shaking her head before agreeing. “Okay then, sure. I don’t see why not. I’m going to have to tell Dutch though, don’t want him kicking my ass for taking you with me.” “Thank you Jane” “Javier and I were planning to rob a stagecoach tomorrow, some guy in Valentine apparently tracks ‘em. You can come along if you want?” “Yes! Yes, I’d love to” Sadie told her, the two of them wishing each other goodnight as Jane walked over to Dutch and Molly’s tent. 

“Dutch you up?” “What is it?” “Sadie asked to ride with me and Javier tomorrow, woman seems to be able to handle herself quite well so I’m taking her with me” “She was already complaining about being bored at camp. But sure, just don’t come to me if she gets herself shot” “Always the optimist mister van der Linde” Jane laughed before walking back to Arthur’s tent.

 

“Oh shut your mouth Lenny!” Arthur’s loud voice sounded, making Jane sit upright with a sigh, hearing other people complaining about the noise the men were making when they came back to camp. 

Jane pushed herself off her bed, walking over to the commotion to see Arthur stumble drunkenly with his arm wrapped around Javier’s shoulder. “I’ll take him from you Javier, thanks for bringing him back safe” “It’s no bother, good luck with trying to sleep tonight” Javier laughed before walking to his own tent.

“Come on, let’s get you to bed” Jane sighed under Arthur’s weight now leaning on her. “Do you-, Do you know how beautiful you are? God, I love you” Arthur slurred as she carried him to his tent, making her sigh at his drunken words. “How drunk are you? Jesus” 

“Whaddaya mean? Not at all..” He mumbled as he pulled her against him, his arms wrapping tightly around her waist. “Arthur..” “I’m so sorry, I-I never.. never should’ve left ya” 

Jane let out another sigh as she wrapped her arms around his neck, Arthur burying his face into her shoulder. “You either will forget about everything you said tomorrow or regret it immensely, I’d just stop talking if I were you” “I know, I know.. I mean it though” 

Arthur let go of her but held his hands on her arms, leaning down to press a kiss on her cheek before sitting down on his bed, Jane wanting to help him take his jacket off but he had already fallen asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Jane chuckled as soft snores started to leave him, running her fingers through his hair, “Goodnight”

 

“Mornin’ prince charming” Jane laughed as Arthur joined her and Sadie at the campfire, Arthur groaning in response as he shielded his eyes from the rising sun. “I’m sorry about being so loud last night” “We all know how you get when you’re drunk, don’t worry ‘bout it” Sadie chuckled in response. “I don’t know if that’s a consolation or an insult” “Both”

“What are you two up to?” Arthur questioned as he noticed the two of them had rifles slung around their shoulders. “Robbin’ a coach with Javier” “You sure about-..?” “I can handle myself just as well as any of ya Arthur” Sadie told him, making Arthur lift a hand in defense. “Just making sure” 

“You doing anything special today?” “Throwing up the remainder of alcohol left in my stomach, like I need to right now, good luck with the robbery” Arthur told Jane before walking off after giving her a pained smile, Jane laughing as she shook her head.

“Let’s find Javier and get going, Coach is supposed to pass by the spot at noon” Jane spoke as she stood up, Sadie following her to the horses where Javier stood brushing his own. “You ready as well?” “Always” He replied, the three of them mounting their horses as they rode to the mountain path the stage coach was supposed to pass by.

 

“There weren’t any guards you said? Hard to believe” Jane sighed as she looked through the binoculars, keeping a close watch on the road. “Supposedly so- Fuck!” Javier yelled, a shot landing in the ground besides his horse. “What the hell is this again!” Jane joined in, quickly dismounting her horse and smacking it’s rear so she ran off to safety. Jane got behind a nearby rock where Sadie kneeled next to her, grabbing the rifle from her shoulder. “Goddamn O’Driscolls!”

“How the fuck do they know we’re here Javier?!” “Let’s kill the bastards first and worry about that later yeah?” Javier yelled back to Jane. 

Jane got up on one knee and let her elbows rest on the rock, aiming at the O’Driscolls running over to them, easily taking out 2 of them, Sadie shooting the third. 

“Javier! Get down!” Jane yelled as she looked at the last O’Driscoll sneaking up to him, Javier quickly lowering himself to the ground as Jane shot the O’Driscoll, sending him falling down the mountain.

“You ‘kay?” “Yeah, thanks Jane” Javier replied, the three of them trying to catch their breaths after the initial shock.

“You’re one hell of a shot Sadie” He continued, making her let out a laugh. “I didn’t expect to have to shoot anyone today so ‘t was pure luck” 

“I’ll head back to camp to tell Dutch about this, you go visit that guy who told ya about the coach job, Sadie you choose who you wanna go with” “I’ll join Javier” “Okay, see you two back at camp when you’re done” Jane told them before whistling for Florence, heading back to camp in a gallop.


	4. The Train Heist

“Bill! Where’s Dutch?” “By the lake with Micah, something wrong?” “O’Driscolls found us” “Shit” Bill sighed, Jane getting off Florence and jogging down to the lake. 

“Dutch!” She yelled, him and Micah both looking at her running over to them. “We’re talking, come by some other time” Micah shot at her, Jane ignoring him as she walked up to Dutch. 

“Is something wrong?” “I think so, can we talk, alone?” Jane asked, Dutch looking at Micah before giving her a nod as they walked over to his tent.

“Some of Colm’s boys found us Dutch, either the man who told Javier about it ratted us out or they know we’re here” Jane told him, Dutch furrowing his brows at her words, a grim expression formed on his face. “You have no idea of what happened between him and I after you left do you?” He asked her, Jane shaking her head in response.

“You remember Annabelle right?” “You can hardly forget a girl like that” “I-I killed his brother, and he.. he tortured- murdered her in return. He never stopped looking for us after that” 

“Jesus Dutch.. I figured she’d just left ya, I’m sorry” “Colm O’Driscoll will get what he has coming for him” “I’ll be right there with you”

“Hey, who’s that Micah guy anyways? He’s giving me the creeps and I noticed him harassing Mary-Beth last night, I would’ve said somethin’ ‘bout it but I was too busy babysitting Arthur” Jane asked as she stopped from walking away, Dutch folding his arms as he shook his head disapprovingly.

“He can be a pain in the ass, but he’s a good shot and we need all the help we can get” “I understand, but someone like him? I thought we were better than that Dutch” Jane told him before walking off, seeing Arthur sitting by the edge of the hilltop, staring into the water below. 

She doubted for a moment before walking over to him, Arthur looking up at her as she sat down next to him. “You okay?” “Yeah, threw up some more but should be okay from now on” Arthur laughed, placing one of his hands in the grass besides her. 

“Look I-, I’m sorry for what I said last night, that was way out of line” “Arthur I-... It’s fine” She sighed in response, his hand moving up to her waist to pull her against his side, the warm familiarity of the action washing over her. 

“I wish everything could be the same as it was back then, but I know I’m a fool for thinkin’ so” “It won’t ever be the same, but-,” Jane sighed and thought for a moment before finishing her sentence, “That doesn’t mean I don’t ever wanna be with you again, I just, I need some time Arthur. You’ve really broken my heart” 

Arthur let out a deep breath as he looked down into her eyes, his hand moving up into her hair before pressing a gentle kiss on her lips. “Then time is what I’ll give ya” 

Jane dug her fingers into her legs as she looked at Arthur walking away, turning her gaze to the water as her mind wandered. 

She stood up as she heard that Javier and Sadie were back, Dutch walking over to them as well. “It wasn’t him Jane, he truly didn’t know, Sadie pushed him to the edge and he still denied knowing” 

“Shit, that means they know we’re in Valentine. That’ll give us a few days before they find we’re here” Jane sighed. “Enough time for one big hit, something better and less dangerous than the bank” Dutch spoke, Jane raising an eyebrow in confusion. 

“John told me about a train carrying the rich passengers from Saint Denis, goes through Valentine every friday. If we manage to rob it when it rides through the forest it should be an easy job” “Then how do we make it stop in the forest?” Jane replied, looking behind her to see Lenny had listened in on the conversation. “We steal an oil wagon, place it on the tracks, driver will have to stop since he’s carrying important passengers.” 

“I like your way of thinking Lenny Summers, let’s rest up for the night and head out tomorrow evening. Jane, you tell Arthur about this, Lenny you tell John that his plan is going through. Five of us should be able to do it” Dutch spoke, but Jane quickly stopped him. “You showing your face in a train robbery after blackwater, Dutch? I don’t think that’s a good idea” “I guess you’re right-“ “I’ll go!” Sadie interrupted, but Dutch was quick to stop her idea. “No way miss Adler, Bill can join them” He replied before walking back to his tent. 

“I’ll tell Bill as well, see you tomorrow Jane” “‘Night Lenny” She told him, seeing Hosea, Pearson, Uncle and Strauss gathered by the campfire, deciding to join them to listen to their stories. “Oh Jane, please join us! I was just telling a story about Arthur you haven’t heard yet!” “Is it an embarrassing one? If so, count me in” Jane chuckled, sitting down on the log next to Uncle.

“So, as I was saying, Dutch and I always used to go fishing together. Arthur never wanted to join ‘cause he always caught the smallest ones, and as you know he sees everything as a competition and hates losing” Hosea spoke, already making Jane snort. “And one day he comes back with this beautiful, large bass he had caught, Dutch and I obviously amazed at how he managed to catch it. We have a nice night together eating Arthur’s proud catch and head into town the next day. We walk past the shops and suddenly this shopkeeper calls out, ‘Hey you there! Enjoyed the fish I sold you yesterday?’. Oh the look on his face-“ Hosea got interrupted by Arthur softly smacking the back of his head, Jane and the others too busy laughing. “Can ya stop telling everyone that? It ain’t that funny Hosea” “It is funny” Jane laughed at him, Arthur quickly protesting, “I was 18!” 

 

“You comin’ to bed? I need to tell ya somethin’” Jane asked as she placed her hand on his knee, Arthur humming in agreement. “Goodnight gentlemen” She told Hosea and the others, wishing her a goodnight back as she and Arthur walked back to their tent. 

“Dutch has planned for us to rob a train tomorrow evenin’, he thinks it’s a better option than the bank” Jane spoke as she took off her jacket, sitting down on her cot as she heard Arthur exhale deeply. “Guess he ain’t comin’ along” “No he ain’t, me, you, Lenny, John and Bill” “Sounds like it’ll have to go alright” 

Jane laid down on her cot and fell asleep soon after, her energy drained over the eventful day. She opened her eyes when she heard a weird noise coming from nearby, sitting upright and closing her eyes to focus on what the hell this sound was. “What in the name of jesus is that?” “The phenomenon we call Uncle, he was magically silent the past few days” Arthur replied, making Jane laugh as she laid back down. 

 

“We got it!” Lenny’s voice sounded, Jane looking up to see John and him riding an oil wagon towards the secluded spot in the forest she, Arthur and Bill had been waiting in. “Nobody saw you two?” Bill asked as John got off the wagon, Lenny shaking his head. “Good job boys” Jane told them, circling around the oil wagon to see if it was still intact. 

“If we ride towards the forest near Valentine now we should reach it near sundown, will give us time to set this up on the tracks and hide in the treeline” Arthur spoke, the others agreeing.

Bill and Lenny took seats on the driver’s couch on the wagon after Jane declined their offer, grabbing onto the railing on the side of the wagon so she could hang from the side of it, John and Arthur doing the same. 

The ride took a short while, John telling Bill to stop the wagon when they reached the right spot. “Let’s cover up and head to the trees” Jane spoke, tying a bandana around the lower half of her face before running into the forest, stopping when she noticed Arthur wasn’t following her. “What the hell are you doin’!?” “Makin’ sure this train stops” Arthur replied, climbing up on the wagon as she continued her path to the trees, quickly hiding behind one as she heard the train approach. 

“Is he out his mind?” John asked her, Jane shrugging as she reloaded her gun, “Probably, but it usually does work out in the end” “Usually, yes” John grumbled in response.

The train came to a quick halt when it’s lights illuminated the oil wagon, Arthur jumping off and yelling for the driver to step out, who unfortunately for the feller was dumb enough to point his pistol at Arthur. Jane sprinted out of the woods and used the back of her rifle to knock the man out, feeling a tinge of guilt coming up, not used to having to attack innocent people. But what had to be done had to be done, the only mentality that will get you through this life. 

“Lenny, Jane, you two go through the passenger cabins and rob their money, Bill you go for the carriage holding their baggage, John you keep and eye out for cops, I’ll head through the entire train to see if we missed something” Arthur spoke, everyone quickly starting with the task they were assigned to. 

“You or I do the intimidation work?” Jane asked as she grabbed the empty bag to hold the money, Lenny laughing at himself before answering, “Bet you’d do a better job than me at that, so after you madam” 

Lenny yelled at the passengers to hand over their money, until one rich bastard decided not to comply. “Want me to hurt you dumbass? Your money ain’t worth your life” Jane spoke, doing her best to sound as threatening as possible. “Fuck off woman, what the hell are you trying to do anyways-“ The man couldn’t finish his sentence as she gave him the same treatment as the driver, only making sure not to knock anyone out.

“You’re wasting my goddamn time! Hand over your fuckin’ money!” She yelled, the man quickly fumbling around his pocket before pulling out a money clip which he threw into the bag Lenny held in his face, making sure to let a racist comment slip out while doing so. Jane hit him in the head again which did knock him out, spitting on his unconscious body before moving on to the next passengers. 

“Guys! We’re in trouble!” John’s voice sounded from outside, Lenny and Jane quickly running out the cabin to see what was going on, only to see police men coming out the forest, one with his gun pointed directly at Lenny. Jane quickly pushed him to the floor with her, a bullet hitting the crate behind them. “Holy shit! Thank you” Lenny exclaimed before both of them hid behind the crates, trying to pick off some of the cops. 

“John get your ass behind cover!” Jane yelled, John quickly jumping on to the train car she and Lenny were on. “How the fuck did they find out so quickly?!” John questioned, Jane shaking her head in confusion. “I-I don’t know, but let’s make sure all of us get out of here alive first” She told him, looking through the carriages to see if she could find Bill and Arthur. 

Jane shot at some more of the men riding towards the train, the flow of police finally seeming to stop. “Let’s haul our asses out of here!” Arthur yelled as he and Bill ran down the side of the train, Jane and the other two jumping down their carriage. 

Jane whistled for Florence who came running down the mountain, John and Bill’s horses the only other two that showed up. “Arthur c’mon!” Jane yelled, grabbing onto his hand as he quickly climbed on behind her, Lenny jumping up on John’s horse. “Let’s split up! Meet back at camp!” John yelled, “Sounds good, stay safe all of ya!” Jane replied, rushing Florence into a gallop as Arthur wrapped an arm around her waist.


End file.
